


Persuasion

by Deathofme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathofme/pseuds/Deathofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SSHG. Severus needs some persuading to try on his new spectacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Christmas ficlet for DickGloucester, or Tricky Dick. Unusually fluffy for me.

"Put them on."

 

" _No_."

 

"Severus, you're being ridiculous."

 

"I'm not putting them on."

 

Hermione gave him a mix between a pout and a glare. Severus looked at her from the corner of his eye, trying to gauge whether she was giving him the "pretty-pretty-please?" or the "Severus-Snape-you'd-better-do-what-I'm-telling-you" look. He judged that he still had some wriggle room and thought he could push being a stubborn bastard for a few minutes more.

 

"Severus, I want to see them on you."

 

"They're ridiculous and they are not touching my face."

 

Hermione held the spectacles in her hands and when her scowl deepened, he realized he had said the wrong thing and desperately tried to think of what hole he had dug himself into this time.

 

"I picked them out for you, they look nice."

 

"Yes, they _look_ nice, but it's the whole idea I find ridiculous."

 

She sighed exasperatedly, "What's so ridiculous about needing glasses?"

 

He huffed, his shoulders drawing together rigidly. Hermione could tell he was getting defensive, but she thought it rather cute that he was feeling so sensitive.

 

"I don't need them."

 

Hermione gave him a look.

 

" _I don't need them_ ," he growled.

 

"Then why exactly is it that you need to place a book an inch in front of your face whenever you're reading?"

 

"I—"

 

Hermione raised an eyebrow mockingly, "Yes?"

 

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer."

 

" _Severus_."

 

He refused to look at her, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Hermione glared at him, then tried poking him, but he wouldn't budge, stubbornly refusing to respond. Deciding he needed a gentler brand of persuasion, she gripped an arm of the spectacles gently between her teeth, and slid into his lap. He shifted on the armchair, still trying not to look at her, but the fingers running up and down the buttons of his robes were hard to ignore.

 

"Hermione… "

 

"Hmm?"

 

She grasped his chin and firmly positioned his face so he had to look directly at her. She smirked at the exasperated expression on his face and, taking the spectacles from her mouth, placed them neatly on his face. Her fingers weaved through his hair gently after slipping the frame snugly over his ears.

 

The look he gave her was so forlorn that she chuckled and placed a quick kiss on his nose.

 

"There, you look very handsome."

 

"I do not."

 

"Well, that's not for you to say."

 

He felt the spectacles tentatively, getting used to the feeling of having them on the bridge of his nose.

 

"They make me feel like an invalid."

 

"How so?"

"I have to depend upon bits of ground glass to see. It makes me seem, oh, I don't know… rather pathetic."

 

Hermione cocked her head, observing him from her standpoint. He looked at her anxiously, looking for any signs of disapproval. He was only met with another sly smile, however, and his fears were laid to rest. Her fingertips skimmed the wire frame, barely skirting against his skin.

 

"Good… maybe that'll make bullying you into doing something that much easier."

 

He snorted, "Never."

 

She bent in to kiss him, and his hands settled around her waist, a purr humming in his throat. Cheek to cheek, her nose nuzzling against his, he murmured, "I'm still going to moan about them for at least a month."

 

She smiled against his mouth. "So long as it's half-hearted."

 

"Deal."

 

Their lips nipped at each other's, stroking and suckling. When the tip of Hermione's tongue ventured forth to swipe against his bottom lip, she felt him pull away.

 

Severus felt the glasses on his face and after fumbling with unhooking one of the arms from his ear he swept them from his face and tossed them gently onto his desk. He reached for her, drawing her in close again.

 

"Uncomfortable with them already?"

 

"No," he purred, nibbling at her ear. She squirmed with delight and began to fumble with his buttons. His mouth began to move down along her jaw-line and his fingers were already teasing with the collar of her shirt.

 

He looked up at her for a moment, drinking in the sight of her flushed cheeks and her reddened lips. He smirked, his black eyes glittering.

 

"I don't need those spectacles to see you. I already know every last inch of you."

 

His fingers came up to trace tenderly against her face, and she thought inwardly that she couldn't agree more.

 

FIN


End file.
